Internal combustion engines have long been used as power sources in a broad range of applications. Internal combustion engines may range in size from relatively small, hand held power tools to very large diesel engines used in marine vessels and electrical power stations. In general terms, larger engines are more powerful, whereas smaller engines are less powerful. Engine power can be calculated with the following equation, where “BMEP” is brake mean effective pressure, the average cylinder pressure during the power stroke of a conventional four-stroke piston engine:Power=(BMEP)×(Engine Displacement)×(RPM)×(1/792,000).
(English units)
While larger engines may be more powerful, their power-to-weight or size ratio or “power-density” will be typically less than in smaller engines. Power varies with the square of a given scale factor whereas weight and volume vary with the cube of the scale factor. Scaling engine size up by a factor of two, for example, by doubling the cylinder bore size and doubling the piston stroke of a typical engine will, with everything else being equal, increase power about four times. The size and weight, however, will increase by about eight times. The “power density” may thus decrease by one half. The same principles are generally applicable when attempting to scale down an engine. Where bore size of a typical engine is decreased by a factor of two, engine power will decrease by a factor of four, but size and weight of the engine will decrease by a factor of eight. Thus, while smaller engines will have comparatively less available power output, their theoretical power density will in many cases be greater than similar larger engines.
Another related factor bearing on power density is the stroke distance of pistons in a particular engine. In many engines, there is a trade-off between stroke distance and RPM. Relatively longer stroke engines tend to have more torque and lower RPM, whereas relatively shorter stroke engines tend to have lower torque and greater RPM. Even where a short stroke engine and a long stroke engine have the same horsepower, the shorter stroke engine may have a greater power density since it may be a shorter, smaller engine.
For many applications, smaller, more power dense engines may be desirable. In many aircraft, for example, it is desirable to employ relatively small, lightweight, power dense engines with a relatively large number of cylinders rather than large engines having relatively fewer cylinders. However, attempts to scale down many internal combustion engines below certain limits have met with little success, particularly with regard to direct injection compression ignition engines. Many smaller, theoretically more power dense engines may be incapable of fully burning sufficient fuel per each power stroke in their comparatively small cylinders to meet higher power demands.
For example, if a conventional engine is running at a lower temperature and boost, where relatively small fuel quantities are injected for each cycle, and more power is demanded of the engine, an inability to burn the higher demanded fuel quantities may limit the engine's power output. As more fuel is injected over longer injection times, the liquid fuel spray can contact the piston surfaces and any other combustion chamber surfaces, known in the art as “wall wetting,” before it has a chance to adequately mix with the cylinder's fresh charge of air. This problem is particularly acute in smaller bore engines. Wall wetting can thus limit small bore engines to lower power and worse emissions than what intuitively could be their inherent capabilities, as wall wetting tends to cause poor combustion and high hydrocarbon and particulate emissions.
At relatively higher temperatures and in-cylinder pressures, wall wetting is less of a problem. Inadequate mixing of the fuel and air, however, can cause excessive smoke before combustion, limiting the engine's power long before its theoretical power limit is reached. One reason for these limitations is that at higher RPMs, there is only a relatively small amount of time within which to inject and ignite fuel in each cylinder.
As a result of the above limitations, two very general classes of small diesel engines have arisen, those that operate at relatively higher BMEP and lower RPM, and those that operate at relatively lower BMEP and higher RPM. However, neither type of engine is typically capable of providing an attractive power density commensurate with their size and weight. One example of a small bore diesel engine is the TKDI 600, designed by the Dr. Schrick company of Remscheid, Germany. The TKDI 600 claims a 34 KW output at 6000 RPM, or about 46 hp. The bore size of the TKDI 600 may be about 76 mm or about 3 inches, and the piston stroke may be about 66 mm or 2.6 inches. Although the TKDI 600 is claimed to have certain applications, such as in a small unmanned aircraft, the available BMEP is relatively low, about 169 PSI and the engine is therefore somewhat limited in its total available power output and hence, power density.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.